User talk:Lego aquaman13/Super Surplus Shop!
Super Surplus Store Talk! Please post your orders here. Your wiki username with 4 (~) and add your MLN username. Order Hi I would like a stolen data crystal and a rank 7 and rank 8 starter packs! And the 20% off thing! tell me where to click! 19:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) so sorry but i don't sell stolen data crystals i forgot to say out of stock. but you can have the 7 and 8 starter packs that is 140 clicks minus 20% (28 C)of that so that is 112 clicks. put 20 on my purple poppy and 80 on my crest of the house of mantle module the rest can go anywhere you want. '''STORE (talk) MLN 23:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Thanks I will be done bye Tuesday! 02:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I need to add some stuff I want to add 30 of each totemic part. 17:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you take away the rest of my order and I would like to get A totemic snake, rabbit, and a hawk 80 clicks where? 23:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry choose one animal i only allow 1 per order sorry STORE (talk) MLN 00:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you let this pass just this time please. 00:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) nvm the other items I want 2 of each rank 8 item. 01:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ok i am sorry its just that they have been a lot of orders in jsut 4 days so i am low on a few things sorry but i will send you 2 of everything in rank 8 STORE (talk) MLN 02:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok how many clicks? 02:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) thats 79 clicks on my crest of the house of mantles thanks. i am preparing everything for you STORE (talk) MLN 02:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will click tomorrow. 02:44, October 28, 2010 (UTC) i accidentally sent everything kristof was supposed to get to you could you send them back I am sorry about that your order will now be free STORE (talk) MLN 02:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok sending back. 02:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sent back. Please send items. 03:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Also check your order at the 10ROCK Shop. 17:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please send the items and check the 10ROCK Shop. 17:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I am going to send you the 4 diamonds and you send me my order and my 2 totemic animals (owl and Mt. Lion) 17:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) sent all the rank 8 items i just need to get the MT lion finished for ya STORE (talk) MLN 02:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok! 02:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Order Can I get:3 knights,3 catapults,2 Stone golems,2 dragons,5 house of guantlet victory banner,90 fairy dust,and 50 clicks for 20 clicks,50 space fuel cells. Thats 85 Clicks. 18tanzc Ps.Please Reply on my store talk page to comfirm order. Thanks. 18tanzc 19:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) actually i checked and 50 space fuel cells and thats 252 click instead (you went over the limit in one) STORE (talk) MLN 22:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) great goob with your store! What did I go over? 18tanzc 23:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) o sorry you where right all along. You can put the clicks to my crest of the house of mantle STORE (talk) MLN 03:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that I have clicked the entire thing! 85 Clicks! I will un-block you now. 18tanzc 14:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) sent items wow that was a lot STORE (talk) MLN 21:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Plese put the 50 clicks on my space fuel cell mod,And you forgot my space fuel cells and my stone golems!!!!!!!! I am VERY un-satisfied with youre survice. 18tanzc 21:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry i thought i had it all well after i finish everything what do you want me to give you for free? STORE (talk) MLN 00:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You also forgot the space fuel cells,and can I have Totemic hawk and turtle free? 18tanzc 13:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I get 3 more knights and 1 more catapult for 20 clicks as well? 18tanzc 13:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I also clicked 120 times for the ancient spear pieces,so send them too. 18tanzc 14:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) i did not forgot about them i only have 43 because of all the orders sorry. it may take a day, but i will send you the hawk and turtle thanks STORE (talk) MLN 17:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) sent the knights and the catapult to you STORE (talk) MLN 17:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR 20 space probes, 20 space fuel cells, 10 lost space fuel cells, 50 clicks on my soundtrack, and a rank 8 starter kit. = 113 clicks / (20% off that u gave me) = 91 clicks where do you want the clicks? 23:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ok please click on my crest of the house of mantle please this may take a while STORE (talk) MLN 00:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i clicked.......some today and some yesterday......BTW you r in my symbiosis... 15:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) wow thanks a lot sadly i only have 16 space probes i will finish your intire order soon thanks!! STORE (talk) MLN 22:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i clicked a ton on the symboisis i gave use 3 gray bricks Buying FF Could I get 21 tires, 5 engines, a Dragon, 3 Space Probes, and 20 space fuel cells, which I think is a total of 57 clicks. I'm foalyfowl. hello again! so thats 57 clicks on my crest of the house of mantle thanks STORE (talk) MLN 22:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Right-ho. I've clicked. Send away! sent most items i just need the space fuel cells a LOT of people are asking for them sorry it may take 3 days. so sorry :( STORE (talk) MLN 02:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I get: 1 rank 7 starter pack, please click any of them tommorow when I put them in, and the animal you send please be a hawk, 2 rank 8 starter packs, 4 pikemen, 4 bowmen. I would like to pay 30 of the 120 (240/50%) from the ad on my page and that's 90, so I will pay tommorow. 01:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ok put 50 clicks on my prehistoric fern 20 on my poppy seed mod. and the rest wherever you want STORE (talk) MLN 22:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok will do within 20 hours. 01:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I paid, it might not be exactaly as u asked∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 22:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) That was 0-0 in his brothers account.∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 22:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) yea that was me. 23:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) can u send please? 00:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Zero-0 for some reason i am not your friend yet could you please FR me what is your username on mln? STORE (talk) MLN 02:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) mjw65 and I asked you. 10:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) sent the bowman and the pickmen and a few of the totemic everything STORE (talk) MLN 02:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Knights. This store is AWESOME. 2 knights, please. 18:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ok thats 20 clicks on my purple poppy seed module STORE (talk) MLN 22:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cancel this. 23:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) o :( ok STORE (talk) MLN 00:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I get a rank 8 starter pack, 1 stone golem and 1 dragon (for my store). How much would that cost because of the discount? 22:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ok that will be 56 clicks on my crest of the house of mantle if you could please dont click until tommorow because i will have that thing to the max with white brick clicks thanks STORE (talk) MLN 22:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, we'll do this tommorrow. 22:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) actually never mind you are here so we can do this now if you like STORE (talk) MLN 22:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so click all 56 on your crest of mantle's mod? 23:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I get 50 clicks to my may pop purple popper flower. 20 at a time and the remaining 10 on my gated garden modules spread between them. where do you want your 20 clicks. BrickWheels (talk) 19:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ok put the clcisk on my purple poppy thanks STORE (talk) MLN 21:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) clicked BrickWheels (talk) 23:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) can i alter that other 20 clicks to go to my trio performance module instead so that would be 20 to trio 20 to purple flower 10 to gate modules BrickWheels (talk) 23:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) wow i finished clicks STORE (talk) MLN 20:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) buying aidancool10 HI can i have 100 space faul cells and 1 stolen data crystal if you sell them name your price i'm on your friends list i think i'm aidancool10 sorry that is over the limit i can only give you 20 space fuel cells and i dont sell the stolen data crystal. iff you still want the 20 you can click 20 times on my poppy seed module STORE (talk) MLN 00:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok i clicked send the items and i clicked 2 xtra times so can i have 1 xtra please SEND THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Space Fuel Cells Could I get as many Space Fuel Cells as 75 Clicks will get me. If the amount of Space Fuel Cells I get goes over the limit, then please click one of my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Modules. I'm foalyfowl. Ta. i can only give you 20 and thats 20 clicks please put them on my prehistoric fern thanks STORE (talk) MLN 21:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. my other order when are you goint to finish my order? 16:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) i know it takes a long time please wait a little more STORE (talk) MLN 21:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks i will give you a dragon Category: 06:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I have a totemic turtle for 30 clicks please? Great prices! -tradeylouish 06:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ok this may also take a while if you dont mind.please put the clicks on my prehistoric fern thanks STORE (talk) MLN 20:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Help! I accidentally added my order as a category, and I don't know how to get rid of it! Help! P.S I don't like the new layout... It's irritating. -tradeylouish 06:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) its ok i got it you do know that you can go to your prefrances and change it back to monacco until nov. 5 right? STORE (talk) MLN 20:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) buying aidancool10 Can i have a rank 3 starter pack aidancool10 is my name im on your friends list i think cool store P.S please send the items for my other order soon 01:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC)